Because I Have You, Doraemon
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Ending Doraemon buatan sendiri. Aku tidak peduli bila semuanya meninggalkanku, karena aku punya kamu Doraemon. Kau sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki. Kau juga sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki Nobita-kun. Warning: Cerita tidak masuk akal!


Mengenang Om Fujiko yang telah memperindah masa kecil kami, kubuatkan fic ini untuk mengacak-acak cerita Doraemon *muahahah*

Warning: Ini bukan ending Doraemon, ending resmi tidak ada karena om Fujiko telah mati. Dan ini fic Doraemon pertama CatZ, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, bahasanya aneh dan authornyo aneh.

* * *

 **.**

 **Because I Have You, Doraemon**

 **By: AeriaCatZ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It is okay Doraemon. Although everyone leave me alone, I never feel alone. Because I have you, Doraemon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat indah bagiku. Karena setelah kian lama Mi- _chan_ kucing yang kusukai itu punya waktu untuk berkencan denganku. Sudah susah payah tenagaku dikeluarkan agar dia pada akhirya mau kencan. Ah… Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hal ini. Aku harap waktu berjalan secepat mungkin supaya aku bisa kencan dengannya secepat mungkin.

Kulahap Dorayaki yang baru saja kubeli dan menikmatinya. Benar-benar tidak ada hal yang lebih indah dari ini. Sampai-

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

Aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dari luar. Di dengar dari suaranya yang terdengar sebuah langkah yang loyo, sepertinya itu langkah Nobita- _kun_ yang baru saja dipukuli Giant.

"DORAEMONN!"

Arghh… Lagi-lagi teriakan yang memekingkan telinga itu muncul. Selalu saja! Bisakah teriak itu tidak muncul meskipun Cuma satu hari saja? Aku lelah dengan teriakan ini. Kenapa Nobita- _kun_ tidak pernah bisa mandiri? Selalu saja manja, cengeng dan lemah. Apa dia benar-benar anak laki-laki?

"Huks.. Doraemon.. Tolong aku.." Nobita- _kun_ masuk ke kamarnya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kalau dilihat dari keadaan tubuhnya, dia terlihat kelelahan. Pasti dia baru saja lari dari kejaran maut Giant dan Suneo. Oh, Nobita. Kapan kau bisa keluar dari hal ini?

"Tidak mau! Sekali lagi tidak mau!" Aku berbalik dan menghadap jendela sambil menyilangkan tanganku.

"Tolonglah aku Doraemon.." Nobita- _kun_ langsung memelukku dari belakang, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku sudah lelah dengan anak laki-laki yang kerjaannya hanya menangis dan menangis setiap hari. Giliran ditolong, dia malah jadi tidak tau diri. Kenapa Nobita- _kun_ tidak pernah jera.

"Tidak mau! Sebagaimanapun kau memohon kepadaku, aku tidak akan mau lagi menolongmu!"

"Huaaa.. Tolonglah aku Doraemon! Sekali ini saja!"

"Tidak mau! Meskipun sekali pasti berkali-kali lagi kan?"

"Tolonglah.."

"TIDAK! AKU BENCI ANAK CENGENG DAN TIDAK MANDIRI SEPERTIMU!" Aku membentak Nobita- _kun_ begitu keras. Dia tiba-tiba terdiam. Aku penasaran, tapi aku tidak berani berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya. Nobita- _kun_ kemudian melepas pelukannya. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku, lalu suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup.

Aku berbalik, tapi aku sudah tidak melihat Nobita- _kun_ lagi. Aku hanya melihat pintu coklat yang tertutup dan sunyi itu. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyusul Nobita. Tapi-

"Meongg.."

MI- _CHAN_! Aku mendengar suara kucing. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti suara Mi- _chan_.. Aku berbalik ke arah jendela dan melihat Mi- _chan_ sudah menungguku di belakang jendela. Dengan terburu-buru aku menuju jendela. Aku benar-benar sudah lupa tujuanku barusan.

"Selamat siang.. Mi - _chan_ …"

Aku menyapa Mi- _chan_ dengan muka merah malu. Mi- _chan_ membalas sapaku dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu yang selalu membuatku terpesona dan melayang-layang. Aku langsung melompat keluar jendela dan naik keatas atap rumah, Mi- _chan_ juga menyusulku.

Aku tak sengaja melihat Nobita- _kun_ sedang berhadapan dengan Giant dan Suneo di depan rumah. Aku terhenti sejenak dan teringat tujuanku barusan. Aku berniat segera turun membantu Nobita- _kun_. Tapi-

"Meongg.."

Mi- _chan_ kembali memanggilku, aku langsung berbalik ke arah Mi- _chan_ dan tersenyum malu. Aku langsung pergi dengan Mi- _chan_ ke suatu tempat. Melupakan Nobita- _kun…_

Hahahaha…

Aku benar-benar teman robot yang buruk, ya?

.

.

.

"Selamat Tinggal, Mi- _chan_.."

Hari sudah sore.. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke Mi- _chan_ dan Mi- _chan_ membalasnya. Ah… Ini benar-benar sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Bebanku langsung hilang terutama tentang Nobi-

Nobita- _kun_?

Aku buru-buru masuk ke rumah lewat pintu. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Dengan buru-buru aku pergi menuju kamar Nobita dan mendobraki pintunya. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong yang keadaannya sama sejak aku pergi. Aku mencari-cari Nobita tapi tidak menemukannya di lantai dua. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku pergi menuju lantai dasar sambil meneriaki nama Nobita- _kun_. Tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya. Yang menjawab hanyalah kesunyian di rumah ini.

Akupun mencari ibu. Sudah seluruh sudut rumah telah kucari tapi aku masih saja tidak menemukan Ibu dan Nobita- _kun._ Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku mengacak-acaki kantong ajaibku karena aku sedang mencari mesin pencari orang. Setelah ketemu, kuletakkan mesin di lantai dan mulai mengutak-atiknya. Panah yang terdapat di mesin itu menunjuk ke arah timur daya.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menyambar mesin itu, lalu mengambil baling-baling bamboo dari kantung ajaibku dan langsung pergi keluar rumah. Aku meletakkan baling-baling bamboo itu keatas kepalaku dan mulai terbang sesuai dengan petujuk mesin itu.

Setelah beberapa menit terbang, mesin itu berbunyi menandakan bahwa aku sudah tiba di tempat Nobita- _kun._ Tapi aku merasa aneh, perasaanku tidak enak. Karena mesin itu menunjukkan kea rah rumah sakit yang berada di dekat sini.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! Tidak mungkin Nobita- _kun_ masuk rumah sakit. Tadi dia sehat-sehat saja tadi sejak aku meninggalkannya. Aku langsung turun dan memasuki rumah sakit itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menanyakan Nobita- _kun_ ke salah satu pegawai rumah sakit itu. Padahal mungkin saja Nobita- _kun_ hanya sedang menjenguk temannya yang sakit.

"Eh? Nobi Nobita- _san_ , baru saja masuk UGD."

Aku membatu mendengar kata-kata pegawai itu. Keheningan menyelimutiku, tatapan mataku tiba-tiba kosong.

Nobita- _kun_ masuk UGD. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MUNGKIN!

NOBITA- _KUN_ PASTI TIDAK MASUK UGD! PEGAWAI ITU PASTI SALAH!

Aku berlari menuju UGD untuk memastikan bahwa Nobita- _kun_ tidak masuk UGD. Air mataku hamper mengalir karena tidak kuat membayangkan keadaan Nobita- _kun_. Oh tuhan… Semoga Nobita- _kun_ baik-baik saja.

Aku mendobrak pintu UGD itu. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seseorang yang terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit dengan plester putih yang ternodai beberapa noda merah. Plester itu hamper memenuhi semua bagian tubuhnya.

Aku makin tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya sedang melihat Ibu, ayah dan Shizuka yang sedang menangis-nangis deras di sebelah Nobita- _kun_. Sedangkan dibelakan Shizuka ada Giant dan Suneo yang menunduk merasa bersalah, air mata mereka sedikit demi sedikit mengalir.

"Maafkan kami Doraemon.."

"..Kami sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.."

".aku dan Suneo berlari mendahului Nobita.."

"...ketika kami berbalik.."

"…kami melihat mobil itu menbraknya dengan kencang.."

"…kejadiannya sangat cepat.."

"..kemudian ka-kami.."

"…melihat Nobita sudah berbaring disana.."

"…sumpah, kami tidak membunuhnya…"

Aku makin tidak bisa bergerak mendengar penjelasan Giant dan Suneo.

Ini semua salahku!

Kalau saja aku tidak mengabaikan Nobita- _kun,_

Nobita- _kun_ pasti-,

pasti tidak akan-

.

.

.

.

Hal itu tiba-tiba terlalui seperti mimpi. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ketika aku ter bangun aku melihat Nobita- _kun_ terbaring di depan dengan keadaan yang sama.

Mengingat perkataan mereka tadi, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis lagi.

Aku melihat wajah Nobita- _kun_ yang terlihat lemah itu. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Nobita- _kun_ membuka matanya.

Tunggu..

Nobita- _kun_ membuka matanya?

"NOBITA- _KUNNNN_!"

Aku langsung berteriak kencang dan menangis bahagia melihat Nobita- _kun_ sudah sadar. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya yang malah membuatnya kesakitan.

"Do… Ra… E… Mon?"

Nobita- _kun_ memanggilku dengan suaranya yang serak, membuat tangisan bahagiaku berubah menjadi tangisan penuh rasa salah.

"Nobita- _kun_ … Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengabaikanmu tadi, Nobita- _kun_ pasti-"

Nobita tersenyum padaku. Aku terpaku. Senyumannya sangat berbeda dengan senyumannya yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa, Doraemon."

Nobita- _kun_ terus tersenyum dan tersenyum. Aku melihat air matanya telah menurun.

"Nobita- _kun_.."

"Benar-benar tidak apa, Doraemon."

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Asalkan Doraemon ada disampingku, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Nobita- _kun.."_

Air mataku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Air mataku benar-benar mengalir sederas mungkin.

Kenapa aku mengabaikan Nobita- _kun?_

Harusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi!

KENAPA!

"Nee… Doraemon.. Boleh aku minta dua buah permintaan padamu?"

Kesadaranku kembali. Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisanku. Dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Nobita- _kun._ Tidak hanya dua, kau boleh minta sebanyak kau mau!"

Aku tersenyum. Tapi kenapa air mataku terus mengalir?

Nobita tersenyum kembali.

"Doraemon berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan terus bahagia apapun yang terjadi.."

Eh?

Tunggu..

Maksud Nobita- _kun.._

"Nobi-"

"Kumohon berjanjilah Doraemon.. Kumohon.."

Nobita- _kun_ tidak lagi tersenyum. Kini di menangis. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji Nobita- _kun.."_

Nobita- _kun_ tersenyum kembali..

"Dan yang terakhir…"

"Doraemon, apa kau masih punya 'pintu kemana saja' ?"

"Tentu! Tentu saja Nobita- _kun_!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan penuh semangat aku mengeluarkan pintu itu dan menaruhnya di sampingku.

"Kau bisa kemanapun yang kau mau!"

Aku langsung memegang kenop pintu itu, dan menunggu Nobita- _kun_ mengucapkan tempat yang diinginkannya.

"Benar begitu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku ingin pergi ke surga.."

A-apa?

Surga?

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Nobita- _kun._

"Tunggu Nobita- _kun_! Jangan main-main."

"Jangan mati Nobita- _kun!_ Kumohon!"

Nobita- _kun_ mulai menutup matanya. Aku makin panik, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membangunkan Nobita- _kun._

Aku melihat monitor disebelah Nobita- _kun._ Aku melihat garisnya naik-turun tidak stabil. Aku makin ketakutan.

"DOKTERRR!"

Sekeras mungkin aku memanggil dokter untuk mengobati Nobita- _kun_.. Tapi kenapa dokternya masih belum muncul.

"Nobita- _kun!"_

"Bangun, Nobita- _kun!"_

"Kumohon Nobita- _kun!_ Bangunlah!"

TTTTIIIITTTT…..

Garis yang semulanya naik turun itu, telah menjadi garis yang lurus. Sangat lurus.

Aku makin tidak percaya hal ini.

Tidak mungkin kan Nobita- _kun…_

"Nobita- _kun?"_

"Nee.. Nobita.."

"NOBITA- _KUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Nee.. Nobita-kun?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kalau misalnya semua orang pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian, apa kau akan menangis dan kesepian?"_

" _Tidak akan."_

 _Dia tersenyum._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena ada Doraemon.. Aku tak peduli jika semua orang meninggalkanku, karena aku tidak akan kesepian. Soalnya aku punya Doraemon."_

" _Tapi.. Meskipun aku punya seribu teman, aku tetap akan merasa kesepian kalau tidak ada Doraemon."_

" _Bagaimanapun juga, Doraemon adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya."_

 _Dia tertawa bahagia._

.

.

Kau juga sahabat terbaikku yang pernah ada..

..Nobita- _kun_..

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Maaf kalo ficnya gak jelas dan tidak masuk akal. Author benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong jangan buli author.

Sekali lagi ini bukan ending komik Doraemon!

Tapi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS YA! *ngacir*


End file.
